


Christmas surprise

by diamen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamen/pseuds/diamen
Summary: This is a short fan-fiction about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They go to a Christmas party at the Weasleys house and Harry is planning on introducing Draco, but Draco is scared the family won't accept them.I'm not very familiar with fan-fictions and I would love constructive criticism and tips.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	Christmas surprise

"What if they don't like me, Potter!" Draco was pulling Harry's arm. His face was full of anxiety, and he was backing away from the big front door of the Burrow. "It's the Weasleys, Draco. They like everyone. Pull yourself together now and ring the doorbell." Harry said impatiently. "Can't you ring the doorbell!" cried Draco. Harry rolled his eyes, but they had to get in somehow, so he dragged Draco up to the door and ringed the doorbell for him. "See? Not so hard, was it?"  
It was only a matter of seconds before Molly's voice came from behind the door. "Ah, this must be Harry!" Draco straightened his back and fixed his tie. The door opened, and the homey vibe washed over them and removed all anxious feelings.

"Harry! How nice it is to see you again." Molly went in for a big hug. "And Draco! I've heard so much about you!" Draco stuck out his hand to greet her, but Molly pushed it away and embraced him instead. Harry laughed at Draco's face. He looked puzzled with all this affection. "What a skinny boy. Do they even feed you over there!" Molly dragged Draco over to a table filled with some of the best-looking food Harry had ever seen.

Harry looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione. He walked over to them. "Harry!" Hermione ran up to him, Ron followed her.  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me?" Harry was looking at Hermione. Under her golden dress, you could see a bump, a baby bump. Hermione laughed. "We wanted it to be a surprise!" "It's a girl," Ron said proudly with a big grin. "Wow. Congratulations!" Harry smiled. He felt bright and cheerful, it was the perfect time to introduce Draco, he thought. "Well, I have a surprise too. Just wait here for a second." Harry ran off to find Draco. He was standing just where Harry left him, by a table. Molly had gone off to some greet some new guests at the door. "Draco, come. I wanna tell Ron and Hermione." "Now?" Draco mumbled with his mouth full of strawberry muffins. He swallowed, took a sip from a drink on the table and brushed off some crumbs from his suit. "You are impossible." Harry laughed and pulled Draco with him back to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi," Draco said with an awkward smile. "Malfoy?" Hermione said. "He's, well, we're." Harry tried to explain without looking stupid, but Hermione interrupted him. "I understand, Harry." She was smiling. Ron, on the other hand, seemed less accepting. He looked at Draco who looked almost a little scared where he stood, a little behind Harry, like he was hiding. Hermione smiled at Harry, he smiled vaguely back. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and back at Draco. "Why don't we go sit down. I think it's time to eat soon." Hermione gave Harry a look like she was saying "I'll try to talk to him" and pulled Ron away to the side. 

"That went well." Draco looked at Harry. He seemed angry and disappointed. "I'm sorry Draco, I thought he would take it better." Draco looked down. "Can we leave now?" he said quietly. "Ok," Harry walked over to the door. He motioned to Mrs. Weasley to come. "Hey, I think we might have to leave now." He whispered. "Oh, ok, I understand. Take this at least." She handed Harry two presents. "Oh, thanks." Harry gave her a quick smile, and then he and Draco walked out of the house.

Back home Draco chipped off his shoes and sat down on the sofa. He lit the fireplace with a firm flick of his wand. Harry sat down next to him. They said nothing, but nothing was needed. Draco lent his head on Harry's shoulder. "It's ok," he said, looking at the flickering flames in the fireplace. "Here." Harry handed him the gifts from Mrs. Weasley. "To Harry Potter, from The Weasleys." Draco read off the brown wrapping paper. All of the Weasleys had written their name on it. He gave the gift to Harry. 

"To Draco Malfoy from the Weasleys." Draco looked down at the gift. Harry was already in the middle of opening his. "The Weasleys? Why are they giving me a gift?" Draco looked at Harry. "Open it," he said. Draco started opening the gift, careful not to rip the paper. Harry was putting on his gift. It was a red, knit sweater with the letter H on it. 

Draco was now holding a green sweater with the letter D on. A little card lay on the table. Draco read the card out loud.  
"For our new family member."


End file.
